the snow fary and transmigrant
by Madalin459
Summary: Hey did you know that there are tiny beings that control the weather .yes they are called farys trust me i know but there are also some other things as well and how do i know this ? well that is for you to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hey did you know about the season fairy's they are the ones that can change the weather and the season's. Trust me I know. Ho I'm I well you can call me saga and this is my story a story about how I meet with a snow fairy. How that did happened you might ask. It all began a few days ago.

Ah what a beautiful morning .came the voice of saga an eleven ear's girl while she was looking at the view from an old tower which was in the middle of a town called Muhlenberg she was there while she made a delivery from her part time job.

Oh I see that you are enjoying the view said an elderly person which was one of her friends and costumer's .yes she replied with a happy smile. Oh so now looks like you have something for me don't you the old person asked her which she replied. Yes this is a new coffee flavored from the café and I would like it if you would taste it she asked. Hum so now it appears that I'm your tester he told her trying to be impressed by saga's request to try to embarrass her .only for her to reply. No I don't want to do that. She told him making him to start laughing which made the little girl pout for a bit but she got over it. Hum not bad the old man said making saga beam at that. Well it is a new flavor she told him making him agree with her on that. So he started do you plan on doing something today as well saga? Ah yes after I'm done at the little coffee I'm going to the music store and then I'm going to meet with my friends and hang out for a bit an then 'I'm going to go home in the evening . Oh my looks like you have a busy schedule today as well. Yes saga told him. Then I guess I will see you next time he told her which she replied and went on her way going back to the coffee shop. Oh you are back the owner asked. Yes .so how was it? The owner ho was an old man in his late 40'ties asked. oh well saga told him getting his attention it was good the coffee this time had a note of 80 the little brown girl told the owner which made him laugh something that saga was not very happy about and she started to put her one opinion .making the owner of the shop a bit worried as usual . After saga was done at the shop she went to the music store .and once she was there she played at the piano which belonged to her family. Until she was interrupted by another friend which she had that was working there. Oh no she said panicking a bit when she saw that she was late. Hum is something wrong her friend asked seeing that saga was a bit panicking. Ah no she said calming down I just remember that I have to meet with Anne and Norma at four o'clock .oh he said realizing what was happening. Well I have to go saga told him while she said good bye which the older boy greeted doing the same before seeing saga starting to run in order for her to meet with her friends. At the same time in the square saga's friends Anna and Nora were waiting for her all three were planning to hang out together once the weekend came so the two were waiting for her. So do you think she is late Nora asked her friend which she replied. You know saga is always late Anna told her friend which made her agree .but they were interrupted when saga came. Hey guys she greeted them which they did as well.

So you finally came Anna told her making saga blush a bit thinking that she made her friends late so she tried to apologies but the two smiled and told her .its ok we knew that you were going to be late anyway so shale we go then the two asked her which she replied and the three started to hang out. in the end after they took a stroll around the town they went shopping in the end stopping at a waffle stand trying to decide what waffle to take which took them a few minutes but after that the group returned at the square but when saga saw that the sun was almost about to go down she said goodbye and went home in order to prepare for school next day.

Grandma I'm home she yelled once she went inside her house which made the elderly woman to greet her and tell her that dinner was almost ready which made saga reply .ok grandma I will come in a bit .ok dear she told her . after saga went to her room for a bit she came down and went to the kitchen and had dinner with her grandmother and told her what she and her friends did while they were out which made the older women glad that she had such wonderful friends . After dinner saga took a shower and then went to bed and prepared for her next day.

Next day was very bright morning everything and everyone being very happy and ready for a new day. Saga being energetic as usual after she woke up and took a short shower and then had a break feast she went to school. After she arrived she meet with her friends and then after the classes started things got in to the same routine. A bit later after school was over saga was on her way home but she stopped for a bit at the coffee shop. Oh hello there saga the owner greeted her which she did the same. Hello Mr. tsukino. What are you doing saga? Oh nothing much I was just on my way home and I decided to stop for a little bit. She told the elder person. Oh is that so well then maybe I should bring you something to drink. Oh no there is no need she told him trying to decline politely. Are you sure saga? Mr. tsukino asked her which only made her reply by nodding making him gave up .oh well if you say so then I guess I won't bring you anything so I guess you will be going home now right ? Yes she replied. Oh ok then be careful on your way home Mr. tsukino told her saga telling him that she will. and so after the two said goodbye saga was on her way home but what she did not knew was the fact that outside of the coffee shop there was a little fairy which was playing her violin which made the weather change suddenly much to saga's surprise realizing that the weather forecast that she heard yesterday was totally wrong so using her school bag she started to run in order to take shelter but while she was running she stopped at a place where was a bench and some boxes so dicing to sit down she sat on the bench . but she was not alone for on the same bench there was a little fairy which had a with hat and a with dries with a little purple at first saga heard the little fairy but she thought that she was imagining things but after she sat on the bench she saw that there was indeed a little fairy which was weak from hunger so at first things got really awkward for saga not knowing what to do but after she saw the little fairy which was in pained she decided to take her home with her. So once she came home saga went straight to her room while she was trying to think about her situation but she could not come up with anything so realizing that she gave up and put the little fairy in a little box that she had on her desk. After that she went downstairs and had dinner with her grandmother. In the end returning to her bedroom only for her to have a surprise when she saw the fairy that she meet was awake. Oh hay the fairy said which surprised saga. ah how are you the fairy continued my name is sugar the fairy told her which made saga even more freaked out than before much to sugar's annoyance ho started to talk with her seeing that saga was ignoring her in the end after saga wanted to go to bed she was interrupted by a beautiful flute song which enveloped the room in a very powerful and magical light making saga see something very unique and wonderful .in the end saga introduce herself to the sugar and admitted that what she told her was true as craze as that sounded to believe to her .and so that was the day when saga and the little fairy sugar meet and their lives changed .


	2. Chapter 2

The next day in the morning sugar was trying to get saga's attention by flying over her room only to be interrupted by saga ho after woke up and started to prepare for school saw that the little fairy was still in her room and so she called her out . Hey what are you anyway a pixie an alien? She asked the tiny fairy only to make sugar upset and tell her. no I'm a season fairy I'm no alien you .sugar told her but when saga heard how sugar called her she became annoyed and told her .hey my name is saga not you . Alright then saga sugar told her while the two were at the window which was opened letting the sun's ray's to light the room and the wind to blow softly. Let me tell you about the season fairy's sugar told her getting saga's attention ho asked being curios. Season fairies? you don't know anything do you sugar told her trying to look smart the trough being that she was not so much or rather she did not want to pay attention that much but for saga's sake she started to explain about the season fairy's and what they do but she was interrupted when saga asked her . So do you know the reason why I can see you?.

Ah well sugar told her trying to understand herself only to come up with anything. well the reason why you can see me ah it's just because she finished making saga sigh at the poor explanation so after that she told sugar . well it looks like you don't know either . uh look it doesn't mater ok sugar told her much to saga's delight ho realized that she had to hurry but was interrupted by sugar ho became even more energetic and yelled . look it's the wind fairy hello wind fairy she said getting saga's attention once again ho asked wind fairy ? you mean to tell me that that breeze just now was caused by a wind fairy ? saga thought in the end deciding to give up . Well it doesn't matter I have to go to school anyway. hum? school ? sugar asked getting saga's attention . Yes school but it's not the school you think of it's a school for humans she told sugar . ah who cares school is school sugar told her which made her decided to follow after saga much to the girl's dismay which did not want to let the little intruder intrude even more in her life . no you are staying here actually why are you here anyway ? why? the little fairy asked . yes sugar responded which made sugar starting to laugh and then explain to her why she was in the human world .so you see that is why I came here to the human world . So let me get this you mean that in order for you to become a full fledge snow fairy you have to stay in the human world ? yes sugar told her making saga sigh realizing just how much trouble the tiny fairy had and would become . and since you can see me I thought that maybe I could come with you and maybe you can help me so what do you say saga ? Sugar asked her. What do I say well I say that you have to get out of here ok I mean it's not like I asked to see you in the first place. She told her making the tiny fairy drop her wings in and let her head down in sadness only for her to be alright after a few seconds. but I want to go saga please let me come please sugar asked her but saga didn't want that so after she told her not to come which made sugar pout and whine much to saga's decision of her not to she was left in her room stuck between a few book's so after she struggled and got out once she saw that saga was heading to school she followed her but after a while she got tired and wanted something to eat but realizing she could not move anymore she just stopped but after she saw that saga was on her way to school she got her attention much to her eerie .

At the same time at the elementary school in saga's class the homeroom teacher Miss Hana was taking the attendance but she stopped when she called saga's name but she was surprised when she got no response which made her along with the whole class worried.

Back at the park saga which was together with Sugar much to her annoyance at the fact that the fairy followed her instead of staying in her house like she wanted in a way instead of following her to school was now in front of a waffle stand after Sugar followed an unnoted smell which got saga's attention and made her follow after the tiny fairy who stopped at the stand and after she sniffed the sweet smell she asked saga about it which made the brown hair girl to sigh getting tired because of Sugar so now saga was in front of the stand debating over what waffle to buy but she was interrupted by Sugar who was very impatient which made her try to buy what the indecisive little Sugar was trying to have making the owner to look at her a bit strange .in the end after saga had enough of Sugar 's undeceives she took a simple waffle and then walked to a nearby benched were after she took the waffle out she gave it to Sugar who started to eat it making saga sigh making her wander why did she had to do something like this but she was interrupted by Sugar who got her attention when she asked her . saga .saga what is this called ? a waffle she answered tired . only for little Sugar to mistake the word and answer .a waffo ?

No it's called a waffle you know it's a type of cocky ah you know what never mind she told her exasperated . only for her to get up very quickly and realized that she was late and she started to panic getting Sugar's attention which made her wander what was wrong with her possible new friend .Sugar was brought back from her thought's when she saw saga was starting to run while she was behind so she went after her while she was calling her name which saga refuse to respond pretending that she was not there in the end saga arrived at school after Miss Hana called her name once again which surprised everyone when they saw her . sorry I'm late Miss Hana saga told her apologizing to her which made the elementary teacher understand and she was about to tell her that it was alright but she was surprised when saga started to get angry and she started to punch her head making the hole class look at the scene surprised . it's ok don't worry Miss Hana told her getting worried about her . not realizing that the real reason why saga was angry and late was because of Sugar who she tried to get read of but she was unsuccessful. which after she looked at the class she realized that she was the reason why she was acted in a strange way so realizing that she could not tell her friends that the reason why she was late and she was also causing a scene was because she could see fairy's she apologized . apology that was accepted by Miss Hana . oh my but I don't think that is right after all why should we have to interrupt the class just because Miss saga was late no I think you need to punish her Miss Hana said Greta trying to steal the spotlight which was ignored by the rest of the class and saga but it was not out of spite but because she realized that the black haired girl tried to be on the spotlight all the time so it was not something unusual for saga or the others .after all she continued the earth dose not spin around Miss saga she finished trying to look cool but failed again .

Yes you are right Miss Hana told her something which made Greta smug but was stopped when she heard Miss Hana telling her . you are right Greta that is why I wont punish saga after all it was just a mistake thanks for looking out for your friend she finished smiling while Greta stopped realizing that her chance to shine in the spot light was taken again . and so after saga heard that she was not going to be punished she went to her seat but before she wanted to sit she wanted to talk to Greta but she was turned down when she huffed making saga shrug thinking why was Greta acting like that so in the end she sat at her desk and she was prepared to listen to the lesson but was interrupted by Sugar ho was floating around saga's desk .so this is a human school she asked being a bit surprised something that made saga respond by telling her . you are not suppose to talk during class Sugar heard her but she did not care so she started to play around while saga was listening and was taking notes or rather she tried for after Sugar was done she became tired and decided to use saga's notebook as a pillow much to her annoyance realizing that she could not take any notes after the first few period's were over saga and the others were in the since lab trying to make an experiment something that drew the little fairy named snow Sugar attention and so being the curious little fairy she asked her supposed friend seeing how she was busy with something she never saw before .saga? what are you doing ? . a since experiment she told her while she had a small glass plate over a heated fire and she was listening to what Miss Hana was talking . a since experiment ? Sugar asked curios while she was wandering if it had to do with magic and saga answered for her that they had to extract salt and make salt crystals something that made Sugar mistake as magic . look saga she told her getting her attention it look's pretty just like snow hey how did you did that are you a snow fairy too ? Sugar asked her only for saga to sigh again while she was trying to think on how to explain that she was not a fairy and that was just an experiment but Sugar did not wanted to stay and hear what she wanted to tell her and so making her one decision she tasted the salt crystals only for her to realize that it was very salty something that made saga worried when she saw what Sugar did . I told you it was just salt saga told the little fairy while scolding her for what she did but Sugar did not care for the tiny fairy was drinking small amount's of water in order for her to get the salt out of her mouth making those around saga to look at her a bit strangely after Sugar was a bit better the class went on only to be interrupted when a group of boys were trying an experiment which resulted in an explosion and the boys to be scolded by Miss Hana for what they did making the class amused at the wield idea that the boys had .

At lunch saga was out side siting beside a tree while she was thinking at the chaos that was named Sugar and about how much she would have to put with the little fairy . only to be interrupted when the bell rang making her sigh again after she went to class . in which Sugar once again annoyed her but she kept it together . but she did not know how much she could hold it her thoughts were interrupted when her friends Anna and Norma started talking with her making her relax for a bit making her telling her friends about Sugar . are you sure you are all right saga her friends asked her worried something that made saga sighed as she realized that they could not see sugar at all so she dropped the subject deciding to concentrate on the next class but that was a disaster as well seeing how Sugar kept pestering her and not only that but also realizing that she could see not only Sugar but other fairies as well in the end saga started to yell at Sugar which surprised the class something that made Hana worried about saga's behavior so after the school was over the two talked about what happened since she arrived at school . after saga left telling her teacher that she was just having a bad day she left Sugar following her .

After the two came at the place were they meet saga wanted to take goodbye much to Sugar's confusion which made her ask why did saga wanted to say goodbye . well you weren't a part of my plans I mean my life was organized before you showed up and now she told her making the tiny fairy cry while she wanted to know what did she did wrong but she and saga were interrupted when two other fairy's which were her friends named salt and pepper .what are you doing Sugar they bought asked wanting to know what her friend was up to . ah nothing I was with saga she told them making the two to look at her in a strange way .what the heck sugar you know that humans can't hear or see us salt which was an apprentice sun fairy told her making pepper agreeing with him . besides why do you want to stay or talk with someone so boring and plain as this human I bet she can't even see us or hear us for that matter salt continued only for saga to narrow her eyes and twitch her eye brows at the insult .

Well excuse me for being so plain and boring she told the little boy fairy making him jump in fright and surprise pepper . what the heck how is this possible you can see me ? he asked her surprised along with pepper ho told him well it's not impossible for a few human's to be able to see us . what so you mean that this is one of those salt told her making her agreeing . well it's not like I want to saga told them but they ignored her something that made her a bit irritated but she stopped when she saw that sugar was starting to freak out about something and flew away something that made saga think about but shrugged and continued to walk home . after she arrived and enter the house she greeted her grand mother and then she went to her room which was a mess thanks to Sugar who was looking for something like crazy .what are you doing saga asked only for her to be surprised when Sugar flew right towards her while crying . oh saga I cant find it I looked everywhere but I cant find it oh no what I'm going to do she told her while she was still upset . making saga wander what she was searching for .

Ok what are you looking for ? the seed I cant find it any ware . Seed? yes the magic seed I was having with me its gone and I cant find it now what I'm going to do if I can't find the magic seed then I wont be able to plant it and that means I would never become a full-fledged snow fairy oh what should I do saga . well dose this magic seed happened to bloom by any chance ? huh? Oh I forgot about that now that you mention it it was mentioned before I left in the human world but I did not paid attention Sugar told her making saga sigh oh if you are looking for a seed I think I saw something before I left for school . really ? she asked her getting her mood back .yes I guess its in the piano she told her while the two were approaching it only for them to see that there was a bud in the small piano which surprised them making Sugar fly with joy at seeing the bud and saga to sigh exasperated at the thought that they will have to share her room something which saga did not want but had no choice but to accept .and so after the day was over saga and Sugar had a bath and then had dinner in the end the two ending the day thinking about what will happen tomorrow .

After everyone was almost asleep a tiny light was flying over the town watching over it in the end descending on the tallest point of the tower was an elderly fairy ho had a with long beard and red cloths and he was laughing for a bit and looking at the moon . Well now I just arrived . Hum I guess if I'm correct from now on things will change. He thought .having a small smile on his face


End file.
